calhounsquarefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
The Time
Le groupe The Time est formé par Prince en 1981. Ils ont fait paraitre 4 albums avec une large contribution de Prince, puis un album « solo » sous le nom de The Original 7ven. Le groupe original est composé de Morris Day, Jerome Benton, Jesse Johnson, Jimmy Jam, Terry Lewis, Jellybean Johnson, et Monte Moir. Origines du groupe Le groupe The Time puise ses origines dans les prémices du Minneapolis Sound, au milieu des années 1970. Le noyau dur du groupe alors nommé Flyte Tyme '''est composé notamment de James « Jimmy Jam » Harris III et de Terry Lewis, agrémenté de Monte Moir et de Garry « Jellybean » Johnson, et il se produisait en concurrence amicale avec les groupes de Prince de l’époque, '''Grand Central et Champagne dans lesquels on trouvait Morris Day à la batterie. Le nom d’origine du groupe était inspiré de Flight Time, une chanson de Donald Byrd de 1973, mais plusieurs noms furent utilisés selon les évènements durant lesquels ils se produisaient. Ils se nommaient parfois Wars of Armageddon ou Soul Vaccination, l’inspiration venant beaucoup des groupes Parliament et Funkadelic de George Clinton, très en vogue durant ces années-là. Jimmy Jam était aussi membre d’un autre groupe appelé Mind & Matter qui s’est produit au club First Avenue (alors encore nommé Uncle Sam’s) et a même bénéficié d’une diffusion TV à la fin des années 1970. En 1980 Morris Day officie au sein d’un groupe nommé Enterprise, dans lequel on trouve aussi le guitariste Jesse Johnson, et il écrit la trame du titre Partyup qui fut récupéré par Prince et intégré à l’album Dirty Mind. Pour rétribuer l’usage de ce morceau, Prince proposa à Morris une somme de $10,000 ou la possibilité d’obtenir un contrat avec Warner Bros. Morris choisit l’option du contrat. Une clause du contrat initial signé par Prince en 1978 avec Warner lui autorisait en effet de recruter et produire d’autres artistes pour le label. En avril 1981, Prince réunit dans sa maison de Kiowa Trail les membres de Flyte Tyme et de Enterprise pour leur proposer de créer un groupe ensemble. Une des premières conditions imposées par Prince est que Morris Day soit le batteur du groupe, ce qui se fait au détriment de Jellybean Johnson qui était le batteur original de Flyte Tyme. Jellybean, qui est également guitariste, ne peut pas non plus se positionner sur cet instrument car la place est déjà réservée pour Jesse Johnson, issu lui aussi du groupe Enterprise. Il y a également des discussions et des auditions pour déterminer qui sera le « frontman » du groupe. Flyte Tyme avait en réalité plusieurs chanteurs ou chanteuses qui se relayaient selon les concerts. Cynthia Johnson venait d’obtenir un tube international avec le titre Funkytown du groupe Lipps Inc et devait désormais assurer sa propre carrière. Sue Ann Carwell avait enregistré quelques démos avec Prince les années précédentes, et elle avait la même équipe de management que lui à ce moment-là. Alors que Prince se sépara de ses managers au profit du trio Cavallo, Ruffalo & Fargnoli, Sue Ann Carwell continua à travailler avec la précédente équipe ce qui ne pouvait pas la conduire à entrer dans le groupe. Et de toute façon, il est apparu qu'un homme était nécessaire pour coller avec l’identité souhaitée pour le groupe, celui d’une formation masculine de R&B/funk. Alexander O’Neal, qui est chanteur occasionnel aussi bien dans Enterprise que dans Flyte Tyme, est donc pressenti pour ce rôle. Au moment où Prince signe le groupe chez Warner Bros, le nouveau groupe créé s’appelle The Nerve et il en devient le chanteur principal. Très vite, un désaccord intervient entre Prince et O'Neal sur plusieurs aspects. O’Neal pensait jouer un rôle dans la production, la conception et l’écriture du premier album du groupe, mais en réalité Prince créa les morceaux lui-même, allant même jusqu’à les enregistrer en grande partie. Les divers membres du groupe ont souvent raconté qu’ils sont incapable de dire qui joue réellement sur le disque, tant les morceaux ont été travaillés par Prince en pleine nuit, alors que le groupe répétait et improvisait durant la journée. L’album aurait été créé intégralement en moins de deux semaines par Prince. Du fait de cette participation limitée des membres du groupe sur le disque, les salaires étaient peu valorisants et O’Neal ne se satisfaisait pas de ce traitement, il réclama plus d’argent. Ce désaccord se traduira par le départ d’Alexander O’Neal du projet, qui est renommé The Time. C’est donc Morris Day, une nouvelle fois mis en avant par Prince, qui devient le chanteur officiel du groupe ce qui permet à Jellybean Johnson de récupérer la place de batteur. Le groupe original se compose donc de Morris Day (chant), Jesse Johnson (guitare), Terry Lewis (basse), Jellybean Johnson (batterie), Jimmy Jam (claviers) et Monte Moir (claviers). Jerome Benton (valet) intègrera le groupe lors des concerts donnés après la sortie du premier album. The Time (1981) Le premier album, au titre éponyme, paraît le 29 juillet 1981 précédé du single Get It Up ''qui obtient la place de n°6 au classement R&B du Billboard. Le second single, ''Cool, sera classé n°7 du même hit-parade. L’album monte jusqu’à la 7ème place du Top Soul Albums, et entre même dans le classement généraliste du US Billboard 200 à la 50ème place, où il restera classé au total pendant 32 semaines. Avec plus de 500,000 copies vendues, l’album The Time est certifié Disque d’or et dépasse ainsi le score de Dirty Mind paru neuf mois plus tôt ! The Time est donc pour Prince à la fois un succès et une menace. Il est enregistré à l’ASCAP comme auteur de cinq des six morceaux du disque. Le sixième, After Hi-School, a été écrit par son guitariste Dez Dickerson. Le succès de The Time lui permet donc d’engranger des royalties conséquentes qu’il reverse seulement en partie aux membres du groupe. The Time lui permet également de diffuser plus largement sa musique, tout en laissant croire à une compétition entre talents issus de Minneapolis. En effet, Prince n’apparaît aucunement dans les crédits de l’album et rien ne permet de dire qu’il en est le principal artisan. L’album est produit par un certain Jamie Starr, que personne ne connaît (et pour cause, c'est un pseudonyme de Prince), et il est prétendument enregistré aux Time Studio qui n’existe évidemment pas. Beaucoup de participations sont d’ailleurs non créditées sur le disque : Sue Ann Carwell (chœurs) et Dr Fink (synthé) sont présents sur Get It Up par exemple, également André Cymone et Lisa Coleman ont déclaré que beaucoup de leurs idées se sont retrouvées, sous forme évoluée, dans le premier album de The Time. L’irruption de talents issus de la même ville va donner lieu à la création de ce que l’on appellera le Minneapolis Sound. On trouve d’ailleurs de fortes similarités avec la musique de Prince, que l’on entend même assez distinctement dans les chœurs ! A côté de cela, The Time permet à Prince de développer une autre facette de son art et de sa philosophie. Le groupe affiche un côté beaucoup plus R&B/funk que l’album Dirty Mind qui lorgne vers la new-wave et le rock. Les thèmes développés dans cet album sont plus léger, traitant avec beaucoup d’humour de sexe, de filles, d’argent, du style, de l’attitude et de la fête. Les membres du groupe sont présentés en costume cravates, très éloignés du style déjanté de Prince à l’époque en bas résille et vêtements déchirés. Composé de quatre longs jams funky ponctués de multiples solos et de deux ballades sexy, le premier album de The Time est une franche réussite. Morris Day est finalement le parfait frontman, proposant une attitude « cool » et funky, se positionnant comme un gigolo capable de « dîner à San Francisco et danser toute la nuit à Rome ». Get It Up et The Stick sont des morceaux aux références évidemment sexuelles, tandis que After Hi-School semble apporter un semblant de sérieux en interrogeant « hey toi, que vas-tu faire après le lycée ? ». L’album contient d’entrée deux signatures qui feront la renommée du groupe : « what time is it ? » et « somebody bring me a mirror ». Musicalement l’album s’inscrit dans la mouvance radicale du début des années 1980, qui voit les groupes de funk éliminer les cuivres au profit des synthétiseurs. Controversy Tour (1981/82) S’il est peu présent sur le disque, le groupe enchaine à rythme soutenu des séances de répétitions en vue d’une tournée. En août 1981, un showcase a lieu à Los Angeles devant des cadres de Warner qui permet de valider le fait que le groupe tient la route pour la scène. À l’automne, ils donnent quelques concerts dans la région de Minneapolis pour se chauffer. Leur premier concert officiel a lieu le 7 octobre 1981 au First Avenue. Quelques semaines plus tard, ils embarquent pour le Controversy Tour de Prince, où ils vont assurer les premières parties. De plus en plus frustrés de ne pas contrôler leurs enregistrements sur disque et d’être toujours sous-payés, les membres du groupe décidèrent de tout miser sur la scène pour « botter le cul » à Prince. Leurs prestations énergiques furent souvent remarquées et leur show, forcément plus libre que le spectacle sophistiqué de Prince, leur permet de gagner les faveurs du public. À tel point qu’une certaine rivalité va apparaître entre The Time et le groupe de Prince, qui craignait de se voir dépasser. Cette tension donna lieu à un délire général lors du dernier concert de la tournée donné à Cincinnati en avril 1982. Durant la première partie de The Time, Prince et son groupe commencèrent par jeter des œufs sur scène. Alors que Morris Day demandait à une fille du public de monter sur scène pour la séduire pendant une ballade sexy, c’est le garde du corps de Prince, l’énorme Chick Hunstberry, qui se présenta avec une perruque blonde. Plus tard, c’est Jerome Benton qui fut attrapé sur scène, enfermé dans une loge et aspergé de crème. Jesse Johnson fut également emmené dans les coulisses, menotté à un radiateur et recouvert de restes de nourriture tandis que Prince lui-même le remplaça sur scène à la guitare. Bien décidés à se venger, les membres du groupe The Time attendirent la fin du show de Prince pour pourrir son groupe avec des légumes et fruits frais. Une bataille s’engagea jusque tard dans la nuit, se poursuivant même dans l’hôtel où ils étaient logés. Prince imposa à Morris Day de payer tous les dommages, prétextant que c’est lui qui avait commencé. Prince débuta l’enregistrement de titres prévus pour le second album de The Time dès fin 1981 / début 1982. Les premiers titres envisagés pour l’album ont souvent laissé la place à des morceaux enregistrés ultérieurement. C’est le cas de Jerk Out, ou de Dance To The Beat qui ne sont pas retenus pour le deuxième album. La plupart des titres composant le nouvel album sont enregistrés entre avril et juin 1982. Comme pour le premier album, Prince en est le principal artisan. Les membres du groupe découvrirent les titres au fur et à mesure, en intégrant les morceaux lors de leurs séances de répétitions. What Time Is It ? (1982) Le second album, intitulé What Time Is It ?, paraît le 25 août 1982. Il obtient un succès plus rapide que le premier album, atteignant le statut de Disque d’Or (500,000 exemplaires vendus) en quelques semaines seulement. Il fut classé n°2 dans le chart R&B, et monte jusqu’à la 26ème place du Billboard 200, ce qui fut une performance similaire à l’album Controversy de Prince (n°3 R&B et n°21 pop). Le premier single, 777-9311, atteint aussi la place de n°2 en R&B et entre même dans le Billboard pop à la 88ème place. Le titre de la chanson était le numéro de téléphone réel de Dez Dickerson, ce qui lui a causé quelques ennuis ! A bien des égards, What Time Is It ? montre une franche progression par rapport au premier album. Le personnage de Morris Day, qui est présenté seul sur la pochette, est plus que jamais coquin et malicieux, les morceaux sont plus funky, le style est plus mature, et musicalement l’album est un prémisse presque avoué à l’album 1999 qui sortira deux mois après. Sur la forme, What Time Is It ? est composé de six titres comme l’album précédent, dont quatre longs jams, Wild And Loose, 777-9311, The Walk et I Don’t Wanna Leave You, un rockabilly new-wave (OnedayI’mgonnabesomebody) et une ballade, Gigolos Get Lonely Too qui restera comme marque de fabrique dans la discographie du groupe. 1999 Tour (1982/83) Le 11 novembre 1982, The Time embarque avec Prince pour assurer les premières parties de son nouveau spectacle mis en place après la sortie de l'album 1999. La tournée fut surnommée The Triple Threat Tour car elle proposait 3 artistes/groupes différents dans la même soirée : Vanity 6, puis The Time, et enfin Prince. Les musiciens de The Time assuraient également les parties musicales pour Vanity 6, cachés derrière un rideau rose et un filet, pour un set d’environ 20 minutes. Jill Jones prêtait main forte pour les choeurs. Comme lors de la tournée précédente les membres du groupe ont réarrangé pour la scène les morceaux de Vanity 6, proposant un show musicalement brillant et excitant. Pour leur propre prestation, d’une durée d’environ 40 minutes, le groupe assurait un medley des deux premiers albums. La rivalité entre The Time et le groupe de Prince reprit de plus belle, et dès le mois de décembre Prince demanda à changer des éléments dans la prestation de The Time pour minimiser leur impact sur le public, ce qui donna lieu à de fortes protestations. Après un mois d’interruption, la tournée reprend en février 1983 et à partir de ce moment, The Time sera parfois supprimé de l’affiche car Prince craignait qu’il ne lui fassent trop d’ombre sur les villes les plus importantes. Le show se consistait alors uniquement de Vanity 6 et de Prince. Les membres de The Time n’ayant pas grand-chose à faire en dehors des répétitions et des tournées vont vite chercher des centres d’intérêts ailleurs. C’est le cas de Jimmy Jam et de Terry Lewis, qui dès 1982 rencontrent Dina Andrews du label SOLAR très en vogue à cette époque, et ils commencent à écrire et produire pour des artistes extérieurs comme SOS Band, Cherelle, ou Change. Lors d’une de leurs escapades à Atlanta, ils restent bloqués sur place par une tempête de neige et ne peuvent rejoindre le groupe pour le concert avec Prince prévu à San Antonio le 24 mars 1983. Pour ce show, Prince dut prendre la place de Terry Lewis à la basse tandis que Lisa Coleman assurait les parties clavier de Jimmy Jam. Dans une interview ultérieure, Jimmy Jam expliqua que Prince pensait qu’ils étaient partis avec des filles. C’est quand il vit la photo de Jimmy et Terry dans le magazine Billboard qu’il comprit qu’ils cherchaient à mener leur propre carrière. Le groupe SOS Band venait de décrocher un hit avec le titre Just Be Good To Me écrit par le duo. La tournée 1999 se termine le 10 avril à Chicago, et Jimmy et Terry sont remerciés. Leur départ provoque aussi celui de Monte Moir, qui préféra les suivre. Il deviendra lui-même auteur et producteur de plusieurs hits, notamment pour Janet Jackson. Il semble cependant que malgré le départ de trois membres du groupe, The Time reste une priorité pour Prince puisque de nouveaux morceaux sont immédiatement enregistrés avec participation de Morris Day et de Jesse Johnson. Le titre Jungle Love, proposé par Jesse, est enregistré dès le 24 mars 1983. Purple Rain (1983) Plusieurs autres morceaux prévus pour un troisième album de The Time sont enregistrés en mars / avril 1983 : My Summertime Thang, Cloreen Bacon Skin, The Bird (studio version), Chili Sauce, et If The Kid Can’t Make You Come. De larges portions de ces deux derniers titres inspireront les dialogues du film Purple Rain. D’autres titres suivront un peu plus tard, sans qu’il soit certain qu’ils soient destinés à The Time, comme Chocolate, My Love Belongs To You, et Velvet Kitty Kat. A partir de mai 1983, un nouveau groupe est constitué et des répétitions débutent ainsi que des leçons de théâtre, en préparation du film. Sur proposition de Jesse Johnson, le poste de bassiste est confié à Rocky Harris. Pour les claviers un jeune homme de 18 ans, Paul Peterson, issu d’une grande famille de musiciens jazz de Minneapolis, est engagé, ainsi que Mark Cardenas, qui jouait dans des groupes de jazz-fusion précédemment. Cette configuration du groupe donnera un concert au First Avenue le 4 octobre 1983, à cette occasion les morceaux Jungle Love et The Bird sont présentés au public. Le show est enregistré à l’aide d’un studio mobile et la prestation live de The Bird sera finalement choisie pour figurer sur l’album Ice Cream Castle. Ce concert montre cependant que de fortes tensions apparaissent dans le groupe. Morris Day quittera les lieux sans rien dire dès la dernière minute du show en laissant ses camarades dans l’expectative. Il faut dire que malgré le succès du groupe, il gagnait encore assez peu d’argent et n’appréciait plus que Prince ait une main mise totale sur le groupe. Ce sentiment est renforcé en novembre, alors que le tournage du film Purple Rain débute. Rocky Harris, en retard dès le premier jour de tournage, est remplacé sans ménagement par Jerry Hubbard ce qui mis Jesse Johnson mal à l’aise. Morris Day fut de nombreuses fois pas très coopératif lors du tournage, ce qui lui vaudra d’être remplacé au pied levé par Jerome Benton lors de la scène où on donne à Prince les billets de concerts pour aller voir Apollonia. Le troisième album de The Time, Ice Cream Castle, est finalisé en janvier et février 1984 à Los Angeles avec Morris Day. Les titres My Drawers, Ice Cream Castles, et Tricky (prévu pour une face B) sont enregistrés lors de ces sessions. L’unité du groupe est préservée encore jusqu’à la première du film en juillet 1984, mais dès le 8 juin des rumeurs de séparation apparaissent après que l’on ait constaté l’absence de Morris Day aux Minnesota Black Music Awards, une cérémonie où Jesse Johnson interpréta lui-même le titre Jungle Love au nom du groupe. Courant juin, Morris Day déménagea à Santa Monica en Californie et ne montra plus d’intérêt à continuer avec The Time. Il coupa les ponts avec l’entourage et le management de Prince. Le groupe fut un temps mené par Jesse Johnson mais Prince préférait installer Paul Peterson comme nouveau chanteur. Jesse décida donc de quitter le groupe à son tour, emmenant Jerry Hubbard et Mark Cardenas pour travailler avec lui. Les membres restants, Jerome Benton, Jellybean Johnson, et Paul Peterson furent invités à une réunion chez Prince où il leur fut proposé d’intégrer le groupe The Family. Cela signait donc la fin de The Time, du moins provisoirement. Lorsque l’album Ice Cream Castle paraît le 2 juillet 1984, le groupe n’existe donc déjà plus. La suite de l’histoire du groupe est racontée en page 2. Catégorie:Artistes associés Catégorie:1981 Catégorie:1982 Catégorie:1983 Catégorie:The Starr Company